I'd Rather Be Your Wife
by SexySloth
Summary: After a trying day in the classroom, Severus shows his wife that being a bat in the dungeons isn't all bad... SSHG pairing, obviously doesn't follow...well...any of the books. :p Enjoy!


**To anyone who is here because they read and enjoyed "I Woke Up in Your Arms Last Night", thanks so much for reading and reviewing/favoriting/author-alertifying….whatever. It is much appreciated and always welcome! To those of you who've come to enjoy the ride, hop on into my crazy brain! This is just a quickie…a oneshot with my two favorite characters….**

**I don't own Hermione Granger, but if I did, I'd have gotten waaaayyyy better grades on my exams. I also, unfortunately, don't own Severus Snape, but if I did…I'd have much better things to do than write about him. :p ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_I'd Rather Be Your Wife_

It had been a long day of classes for Hermione Snape, and she had spent the better part of the last hour cleaning up her destroyed Potions dungeon. "Blasted insufferable know it alls." She muttered as she watched her charmed broom sweep up what looked to be shards of glass and shreds of old parchment…and perhaps a few mermaid scales here and there. And she knew she shouldn't complain for she truly loved her work. Since taking over for Professor Snape as the Potions Teacher of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry after her husband finally achieved his dream of becoming the school's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hermione had grown to love the feel of the steam from the cauldron warming her cheeks…even if it did frizz her impossible to manage hair. But this was just one of those days. After answering an interminable amount of questions from her first years, she had set them to work on a very simple EverGill spell to allow the drinker to breath under water for exactly fifteen minutes. With only four ingredients she had thought her first years would be more than capable of doing this potion, and had grown frustrated with the confusion over the seemingly simple steps. "I told them ONE thing!" She blustered about as she began levitating the rest of her belongings into her bag. "ONE thing and they just went right ahead and blew up the cauldron. Ugh. Silly, dunderheads." She was having a particularly bad day and her mood was an unusual one. She couldn't wait to get home and enjoy a nice cup of tea and a good book by the fire, but she realized that she would have to spend the free time correcting the papers that she was going to have taken care of during class while the students worked. "Well that worked out nicely for you didn't it Hermione," she ranted, and in her flustered state she failed to hear the whoosh of the fire as someone floo'ed in through the dungeon fireplace.

"First years today?" At the sound of the silky voice behind her Hermione snap jumped with a shout and knocked over a row of glass vials on a shelf which then proceeded to break all over her freshly cleaned floor. Giving her husband a glare that one would normally have seen on the male professor snap, she stalked over to him and poked him straight in the chest with her wand.

"I shall have you know that I've worked very hard on this dungeon today, Severus, and I don't intend to stay a minute longer than I have to. What a day! If i have to answer one more simpering sniveling first year's question about lavender buds versus stems I'll just explode" She gave an exasperated sigh and lowered her wand.

Severus Snape took in the surroundings, including a waste basked piled high with debris and a large black charred mark on the dungeon floor that clearly indicated an explosion of some sort. He smoothly slid his arms around his lovely witch of a wife and a low chuckle emanated from deep in his chest. "You know, Hermione, if I didn't know better, I'd say I was rubbing off on you." He smiled serenely, for nothing was better to him than life with his one true love. She had given him kindness and care when he thought he would never find anyone to share his once dark and dismal life with. No one had ever been able to break through his walls, save for her.

The bright witch looked up at her husband with resignation. "Oh Severus do be serious. I was nicknamed the brightest witch of my age. I think it would take quite a lot before I become the female bat from the dungeons. " She lifted up on tiptoes to kiss Severus on his prominent nose, her favorite feature. "I'm not sure I look good in all black."

Severus smiled against her and began to place short, sweet kissed down her bare neck, sliding his warm tongue out to taste her sweet skin. "Mmmmm, yes my love, but you would be _my_ bat from the dungeons."

"I'd rather be your wife Severus and she gripped his body closer to her still soaking up the warmth of him and not at all minding his ministrations either.

"You are my wife, dearest witch." Severus moaned as he felt her hand slide down his back to cup his buttox through his pants and his breath hitched when she gave it a healthy squeeze.

"So I am, " she countered. "You should….remind me….."

Severus Snape did not need to be convinced. His long fingered hands slid through the layers of her cloak and slid it smoothly off her shoulders, and then made quick work of the other offending layers on her body. He smiled in pleasure as he watched his wife shiver at his touch when he reached out a hand to her well proportioned breasts and took the privilege of cupping them in his hands. "This perfection, is mine." She gasped at his words. He brought his mouth to her chest and captured a tightly puckered nipple in his warm mouth and laved it with his supple tongue, causing her to throw her head back, her body to bow to his in submission to his actions.

Backing her up against her desk, his hands gripped her hips to his firmly and he removed the rest of his own clothing, feeling the need to be as close to his wanton wife as possible. She smiled at him cheekily as she felt his thick hardness sidle up against her slick opening and she raised an eyebrow at him as a challenge.

"Hermione, you are mine…." he growled out as with gritted teeth he slammed his body into her, staking his claim to her as his very own.

"Unnnngh….yessssss Severus…." she hissed as his pelvis bucked against her flesh again and again, his rhythm perfect, his body divine. His forehead was pressing urgently into hers as the pressure built up higher and higher.

"Say it Hermione." he gasped out as his body was being dragged to the ragged edge of passion, "Say that I'm yours, that you want only me. Say it," he pled as his hips pistoned against her till her head was spinning and she saw spots in front of her eyes. He was over her, around her, within her and it was perfection just as it always was when they made love. Her breathing was coming in short, sharp pants now and she could feel the coil coming undone somewhere in a secret place inside of her.

"Severus! You're mine! You're mine for always…..unnnnnnnn, gods…yesssssss" she cried out, her eyes rolling back as she whipped her head back so hard he thought she might break her neck, and with her rolling pulses squeezing around his manhood his thrusts grew harsh and erratic as with an oath of her name from his mouth he tumbled into the abyss of completion, spending his seed deep inside of his wife.

They rested their panting against each other, their sweat slicked bodies glistening in the light from the fire. Hermione ran her fingers through her husband's thick raven locks as she calmed her heart and breathing. He gazed back at her with adoration and amusement. "Well that was….."

"A lovely and most welcome end to a trying day," she finished for him smiling like the cat who got the cream.

Severus laughed heartily at his satisfied wife and placed a chaste kiss on her pert nose. "Now you know how it was for me all those years. But I had no one to surprise me in my dungeon with a late afternoon….visit."

"Well then it's a good thing I came along."

"Indeed witch. Now come along home. I've got dinner waiting….and maybe after….dessert."

The End

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
